Wireless electronic devices may include a plurality of antennas and a plurality of transmission chains. In particular, some wireless electronic devices may include a greater number of antennas than transmission chains. Accordingly, a given wireless electronic device may swap from using one group of antennas with its transmission chains to using a different group of antennas. For example, the antennas may be swapped to change radio channel properties between the given wireless electronic device and a base station.
Antenna swapping may be performed at the given wireless electronic device without receiving signaling related to the antenna swapping from a network (e.g., a network that includes the base station). Such antenna swapping without network involvement may be referred to as “open loop antenna selection diversity,” and is described in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) technical report TR 25.863.